


Care

by gentlewinnix (kunstvogel)



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Triple Drabble, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/gentlewinnix
Summary: Nix takes care of Dick.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Lady_Katana! I hope you enjoy this fic.

“Hey, Dick.” Lew’s voice, hushed. “C’mon, wake up.”

“Mmm,” Dick groans, cracking an eye open. “Said you’d let me sleep.”

“I did,” says Lew, patting Dick on the hip. “It’s been four hours, buddy. We need to get you into a different shirt- you’ve already sweat through that one.”

“Oh.” Dick rolls onto his back, blinking up at Lew. The gauzy feeling of sleep falls away and he groans, rubbing his eyes irritably. His entire body aches, and his throat feels dry and scratchy. He winces as he tries to speak. “What time’s it?” The curtains are pulled shut, but he can’t see any light coming in from outside. Lew's face is haloed by the dim yellow glow of the hallway light.

“Three in the morning,” Lew says, helping Dick sit up.

“Sorry,” Dick says miserably, letting Lew lift his arms and peel his shirt off.

“I was up anyway. Here,” says Lew, pressing a cool washcloth to Dick’s chest. Dick shivers, watching blearily as Lew gently cleans his torso and arms. Dick had only gotten sick a few days ago, but it feels like it’s been a month already. He closes his eyes. “At least you’re not coughing anymore,” Lew remarks softly. His hand pulls away, and Dick opens his eyes again, looking at Lew.

“You take care of me, Lew,” Dick says. “You don’t have to.”

Lew grins. “Sure I do. Who else will?”

Dick smiles at Lew, that special smile he reserves just for him. He sees Lew’s grin falter, the humor in his eyes fading into something softer, something more sincere. Something he doesn't often show. Lew looks away quickly, picking up the folded shirt he'd set on the bed by his thigh.

“Here,” he says. “Clean shirt, then it’s back to bed for you, Dick.”


End file.
